


Cataclysm

by EirHelsdottir



Series: Crashing Worlds [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Tintenwelt-Trilogie | Inkheart Trilogy - Cornelia Funke
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Mega Multi Crossover, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Insert, now and then at least, somewhat at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EirHelsdottir/pseuds/EirHelsdottir
Summary: Cataclysm - a theoretical scenario that was studied in academies. A scenario in which the collision of two universes would cause a singularity of hyperdense reality that would then explode and shatter further universes around it in a chain reaction until all of the multiverse would be destroyed.It had been purely theoretical.Until today.The story where the theoretical cataclysm jumbles through a whole bunch of fandoms (which you don't need to know all about unless I suck at writing) and the destruction of the multiverse is not the end. The story where I unabashedly try to write a self-insert so as to rid myself of the learned cringe culture from 2010something. The story where I will just shower everyone in love. More or less.
Series: Crashing Worlds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606675
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Cataclysm

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that in the prologue we only get two OCs that so far don't play a big role in the bigger picture apart from setting up the premise for this mega multi crossover.

### Prologue

There wasn't much to do as a guardian of the multiverse. Most of the n-dimensional days were eaten up by calculations of trajectories of single universes that were oscillating around the multiverse. Their job as guardians was to make sure that no trajectories collided. They did a pretty decent job, too. That was ... until the cataclysm.

Cataclysm - a theoretical scenario that was studied in academies. A scenario in which the collision of two universes would cause a singularity of hyperdense reality that would then explode and shatter further universes around it in a chain reaction until all of the multiverse would be destroyed.

It had been purely theoretical.

Until today.

It was just a very small mistake in one of their calculations. A minus forgotten and suddenly the projected trajectory of a universe was given green light when actually it would have needed a correction.

They were in their midday break when the alarm began blaring. Two universes were nearing each other critically. They let their sandwiches fall down and ran while the alarm rose higher and higher in frequency. The universes weren't only getting closer, they were fast at that as well. That hadn't been in their calculations. Was some crazed wizard playing with powers again?

They heard the crash just as they opened the door to the control room. Then they felt the shockwave, reaching every corner of the multiverse. They trembled in fear as they saw the cataclysm unfold before their eyes.

Two universes had collided, cutting into each other, circling matter and reality crushing everything between it, debris being thrown across dimensions, causing further destruction.

A giant explosion brightened up the screens, then – for a short moment – only darkness. When they could see again, there was the debris of two annihilated universes, crashing into the centre of another one. And another. And another. It was like watching a row of dominoes fall, just that these dominoes were whole universes, every single one of them full of life and potential. It was horrible and beautiful in its own way. A giant cloud of debris and reality fragments flying outwards of the destruction's centre, taking more and more of the multiverse with it.

Just when the destruction reached its peak, when the whole multiverse was engulfed in a deadly cloud, there was another bang, a loud crashing noise that made their ears pop. And then, suddenly, faster than anything before, it fell into itself, fell, fell, fell until, with a light plopping sound, it settled into a small, gleaming pearl of strongly concentrated reality at the former centre of the collision.

That was the moment a new explosion happened. Like a supernova the pearl of concentrated reality shed most of its outer shell, flinging reality all over the multiverse which by some cosmic great miracle settled in mostly like it had been before the cataclysm.

Except for the innermost core of the reality pearl. That still sat snugly cuddled inside the former collision centre.

"What... was that?", their partner asked incredulously.

"That wasn't part of the cataclysm-scenarios in the academy."

"What do we do now?"

"Keep it out of reports." They shrugged their shoulders. "No one will even notice that condensed reality, right? Unless they know where to look?"

Their partner stared at the pearl. "It is rather small and it seems to be contained. No reality wells or winds."

"We just leave it be."

"Yes, best leave it be."


End file.
